1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics brush, and more particularly, to a cosmetics brush to which cosmetics liquid is discharged using air pressure generated by pressing an inner body. The lower part of the inner body whose upper part is thread coupled by a coupler and that includes a sealing ring in the inside thereof is pressed so that the cosmetics liquid stored in the inner body is discharged to the brush through liquid guiding passages and a discharge hole formed in a discharger and a liquid transporting tube due to the air pressure generated while the inner body ascends and descends to let a user apply make-up. The inner body thread coupled by the coupler can be separated when cosmetics liquid is exhausted so that the inner body is refilled. Therefore, it is possible to easily refill the inner body with cosmetics liquid and to easily assemble the inner body.
The number of parts that constitute the cosmetics brush is small so that it is possible to easily assemble the cosmetics brush. The inner body is assembled in package units of two parts to be supplied to a company before filling the inner body with cosmetics liquid so that it is possible to easily fill the inner body with cosmetics liquid and to easily assemble a container.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cosmetics liquid filled cosmetics brush in which cosmetics liquid and cosmetics goods used for applying the cosmetics liquid are integrated with each other is know.
However, since the conventional cosmetics brush is composed of independent parts that are connected to each other, the number of parts that constitute the cosmetics brush is large so that manufacturing expenses increase. In particular, when the independent parts are connected to each other, it is difficult to keep the parts tightly sealed up so that it is difficult to reduce a defective proportion to no more than a predetermined level.
Also, since the number of parts that constitute the cosmetics brush is so large that assembling and manufacturing processes are complicated and that the parts assembled in minimum package units are assembled in package units of no less than four parts to be supplied to a company before filling cosmetics liquid, the number of parts to be assembled after filling the cosmetics liquid is large so that assembling processes are complicated.